Par une sombre nuit
by Elea013
Summary: ONE SHOT. Après la mort de Sirius... Tonks n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et va se balader dans la maison des Black, lieu où elle habite avec les autres membres de l'Ordre depuis le drame. Elle fait alors une rencontre au clair de lune...


Couchée dans le noir sur son lit, le corps enroulé dans les draps, roulée en boule, elle pleurait. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'était plus des leurs et pourtant la peine était toujours là, toujours aussi vive et intense. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il partirait aussi vite, lui qui avait résisté à tant d'épreuves... Sirius avait toujours était un cousin exemplaire pour elle. Il avait était le seul membre de sa famille avec qui elle se soit jamais entendu. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule... Tonks poussa un énorme soupir et retint un sanglot. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et contempla d'un regard vide le mur à la tapisserie mangée aux mites en face d'elle. Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle habitait Square Grimaud, la maison des Black, qui, avec le jeune Harry Potter, lui revenait par héritage. Son cher défunt cousin avait partagé la maison pour eux deux, et l'Ordre du Phénix avait décidé de garder son quartier général là où il était. Ainsi donc cela faisait deux mois qu'elle et d'autres membres s'étaient installés dans le manoir qui paraissait si vide sans son vrai propriétaire...  
  
Cela faisait également deux mois qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer. Avec le retour de Voldemort ses missions pour l'Ordre avaient considérablement augmenté, voilà pourquoi elle avait été obligé de retourner vivre dans cette maison qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Si on lui avait laissé le choix jamais plus elle n'aurait mis les pieds dans ce manoir de l'horreur... Jamais...  
  
La jeune femme se redressa un peu sur son lit et se mit en position assise, le dos contre le mur qui soutenait le lit, les yeux toujours fixés sur celui d'en face. Depuis que Sirius était mort tout avait singulièrement changé. Les réunions de l'Ordre paraissaient vides et sans vie, la maison pareil et les habitants qui y demeuraient avaient perdus de leur joie. Tous regrettaient le maître des lieux, celui qui avait fait tellement de choses extraordinaires dans sa vie, mais dont on ne saurait jamais rien... C'était sans doute cela qui chagrinait le plus Tonks... Savoir que son cousin, qui était un homme tellement bien, serait toujours considéré comme un minable meurtrier complètement fou, c'était au dessus de ses forces...  
  
La jeune femme se dégagea de ses couvertures et sortit du lit. D'un pas las elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la pièce et se plaça devant. Malgré la pénombre ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce elle arrivait à se voir grâce à la lune, qui était presque pleine. Elle avait choisi depuis un certain temps une apparence ordinaire, qui contrasté avec les habituelles enveloppes corporelles voyantes qu'elle revêtait. Terminé les cheveux roses, violets ou bleus, elle les portaient maintenant noirs et très longs. S'avançant vers le miroir elle s'y fixa et décida de changer également sa couleur d'yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra intensément sur ceux-ci, et de jolies pupilles noires apparurent à la place des vertes. Satisfaite elle allait retourner dans son lit quand un idée un peu folle l'a prit. Elle aurait tout donner pour le revoir rien qu'une seule fois, et elle venait de réaliser que se serait aussi simple que bonjour. Elle n'avait qu'à se métamorphoser...  
  
Se concentrant de toutes ses forces elle fixa son reflet et pensa très fort à son cher cousin, qui apparut presque aussitôt. Ouvrant pleinement les yeux elle observa d'un œil curieux la personne qui la regardait. Ce n'était plus elle, c'était Sirius. Elle leva une main vers son visage et le vit faire la même chose dans le miroir. Non, ce n'était pas lui, il ne fallait qu'elle pense cela, c'était dangereux pour sa santé mentale... Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour venir rouler sur ses joues, et elle vit que son cousin pleurait aussi. Cette scène la bouleversa et elle se changea brusquement en la personne qu'elle était juste avant. Cela avait été une mauvaise idée, elle n'aurait pas du...  
  
Une sensation d'étouffement pris part d'elle et elle eut l'impression que les murs de sa chambre se refermait sur elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, qu'elle aille s'aérer un peu l'esprit... D'un pas fiévreux elle sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir qui séparait les nombreuses chambres du manoir. Silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit l'escalier principal qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée, et fit bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit quand elle passa devant le portrait de Mme Black, que personne n'avait réussi à décoller. Au lieu de bifurquer dans la cuisine comme en avait eut l'intention, Tonks décida d'aller vraiment prendre l'air et se dirigea vers le jardin fermé, à l'arrière de la maison. C'était son endroit préféré. Il y faisait toujours bon, la solitude y régnait toujours et les magnifiques fleurs qui composait le jardin sentaient délicieusement bon. De grandes vitres remplaçaient les murs et elles donnaient une vue splendide sur l'extérieur.  
  
Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce Tonks se prit les pieds dans la moquette du couloir et s'étala par terre, faisant tomber avec elle le vase qui se trouvait juste à coté et qui se brisa sous le choc. Maudissant sa maladresse et priant pour que personne ne l'ait entendu elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcier et marmonna une formule qui eut pour effet de réparer l'objet. Puis elle se releva péniblement et entra dans le jardin clos, pestant toujours contre elle-même. Dans l'obscurité elle repéra son banc en pierre habituel, celui qui faisait face à l'extérieur et s'y assit. Poussant un soupir de contentement elle s'enfonça plus étroitement contre le dossier pourtant dur et observa la rondeur pâle de la lune, qui semblait la guettait. Ce lieu l'avait toujours reposé. Elle se sentait toujours plus sereine, plus calme et plus paisible quand elle y était. C'était une vraie source de bien-être. Respirant à grandes bouffées le parfum des fleurs alentour elle se détendait au fur et à mesure et essayait de ne plus penser à rien...  
  
Soudain elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et sursauta. Quelqu'un avait pénétrer dans le jardin et s'avançait silencieusement vers elle. A cause de la noirceur de la pièce elle ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait mais grâce à la démarche elle le reconnut sans problème.  
  
- Lunard... murmura-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.  
  
- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit... lança-t-il, railleur.  
  
Il fit un geste compliqué du poignet et sa baguette magique envoya au plafond une petite boule de lumière orange qui illumina doucement la pièce. On aurait dit un minuscule soleil.  
  
- Il n'est pas bon de rester dans le noir quand on a des idées aussi sombres... dit-il calmement.  
  
Tonks haussa les épaules.  
  
- Je ne voyais pas comment éclairer une véranda, répondit-elle, moqueuse.  
  
Lupin rangea sa baguette magique dans sa robe de sorcier et leva les yeux. L'astre lunaire était presque totalement rempli, signe qu'il allait se transformer d'ici peu.  
  
- Tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas rester seule et que je devrais remonter me coucher, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
  
- Ai-je fait quelque chose qui pourrais te laisser présager ça ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors ne vois pas des signes prémonitoires là où il n'y en a pas. Tu es bien assez grande pour faire ce que tu veux...  
  
Tonks parut étonnée et fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Lupin mais son regard était toujours fixé sur la lune, comme si un dialogue silencieux s'était établit entre eux.  
  
- C'est douloureux ?  
  
Lupin sursauta et détourna ses yeux de l'astre pour les poser sur elle. Elle avait toujours était fasciné par eux, et par les différentes expressions que l'on pouvait y lire.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tes transformations. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?  
  
Il parut songeur pendant un instant.  
  
- Quelques fois oui, répondit-il.  
  
- Tu souffre beaucoup ?  
  
Il garda le silence et Tonks se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était indiscrète.  
  
- Pardonne-moi je n'aurais pas du je suis vraiment désolée...  
  
- Pas autant que toi.  
  
Elle sursauta.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Pendant que je me transforme ma douleur n'est que physique, alors que celle que tu as en ce moment est beaucoup plus profonde, expliqua-t-il en la sondant du regard.  
  
- De... De quoi tu parles ? bégaya Tonks.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard éloquent.  
  
- Même quand je ne suis pas sous mon corps de loup je peux ressentir les émotions des gens. Et ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ton cœur ressemble très fortement à ce qui se passe dans le mien...  
  
La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et se leva d'un bond du banc pour aller se placer devant une des vitres de la véranda, ses bras serrés autour d'elle, dos à cet homme qui la troublait tant.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il était heureux ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Avant de mourir je veux dire... Il a eut une vie tellement triste Remus...  
  
Sa voix se brisa et elle retint un sanglot. La vie était si injuste...  
  
- Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Je connaissais Sirius comme s'il avait été mon frère, je peux t'assurer que même s'il était retenu dans cette maison il n'était pas si mal que ça, répondit Lupin. Il était...  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase si bien que Tonks se retourna et vit qu'il tenait sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
- Lunard... murmura-t-elle en se rasseyant à côté de lui.  
  
Elle lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.  
  
- Tu as raison, Sirius a eut une vie tellement triste... marmonna Lupin sans toutefois relever la tête. On aurait dit que son destin était maudit. D'abord sa famille, adepte de la magie noire, ensuite son erreur de confier Queudver gardien du secret, qui a coûté la vie à Lily et James, sa condamnation à Azkaban, sa fuite à travers le monde, sa détention dans cette maison de fous et maintenant sa... sa mort... Sirius a toujours était poursuivit par le mauvais sort... Je me demande comment il trouvait le courage pour continuer à vivre.  
  
L'ancien professeur leva la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Tonks. Comme toujours l'Auror en fut littéralement bouleversée.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Ce trouble remontait à sa première rencontre avec Remus, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... Sirius, qui était alors âgé de dix-sept ans, avait un jour amené au manoir des Black ses deux meilleurs amis pendant les vacances d'été. Il devait juste prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et repartir aussitôt, mais c'était sans compter qu'il avait débarqué en pleine réunion de famille, l'interrompant par la même occasion. Tonks y était présente, elle se rappelait encore les reproches de Mme Black et les colères de Mr Black. Terrorisée, elle était partie en courant s'enfermer dans une des chambres au premier étage et avait regardé passé dans le couloir les trois jeunes gens par le trou de la serrure de la porte. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre de Sirius, qui se situait juste à côté de celle où elle s'était enfermée, après avoir réussi à sortir des griffes de la famille Black. Tonks avait alors vu le dernier des trois garçons, qui était un peu en retrait, s'arrêter soudainement devant sa chambre et renifler l'air ambiant avant de tourner sa tête pile sur elle. Tonks avait bondi en arrière et était partie se cacher derrière le lit juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.  
  
- Remus qu'est-ce que tu fais ? avait crié une voix venant de la pièce d'à coté. Sirius prend ses affaires et on s'en va !  
  
- Je sais James, allez-y, j'arrive, avait répondu le jeune homme en balayant la pièce du regard.  
  
Ses yeux gris s'étaient tout de suite posés sur elle, comme s'il avait sut qu'elle était cachée là dès le début, et il lui avait sourit.  
  
- Il me semblait bien que j'avais senti quelque chose, avait-il dit en se rapprochant de la fillette.  
  
Sans la quitter du regard il avait marché jusqu'à elle et lui avait tendu la main. Hésitante elle l'avait finalement accepté pour se retrouver debout devant lui.  
  
- Bonjour, l'avait-il salué, les yeux rieurs.  
  
- B'jour M'sieur, avait-elle marmonné, le visage en feu.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'un "grand" lui parlait, à pars son cousin Sirius bien sûr, et elle était très intimidée.  
  
- Que fais-tu cachée là petite fille ?  
  
- Je ne me cachais pas ! avait-elle nié. Je... Je jouais !  
  
Il avait jetait un regard circulaire dans la pièce, qui était vide du moindre jouet, puis ses yeux s'étaient reposés sur elle.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur et lui avait murmuré d'une voix douce:  
  
- La prochaine fois que quelque chose te fait peur, petite fille, ne te cache plus, affronte la.  
  
Tonks avait timidement hoché la tête en tremblant légèrement tandis que se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme un sourire bienveillant. Son visage était si près du sien que la petite fille avait pu voir les paillettes d'or qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux gris. Puis il s'était relevé et avait tourné les talons, lui jetant un dernier clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Tonks sourit à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Remus s'il se rappelait d'elle... Sans doute qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils s'étaient croisés, il y avait bien longtemps, et que cette rencontre avait énormément marqué la jeune femme.  
  
- Pourquoi souris-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer et se sentit rougir.  
  
- Je me rappelais seulement un ancien souvenir... dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Elle ramena ses jambes sur le banc et passa ses bras autour, comme pour se protéger alors qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, étrangement apaisée depuis que Lupin était entré dans la pièce. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait tout de suite consigné de retourner de là où il venait, mais avec Remus se n'était pas pareil... Il avait toujours eut ce pouvoir de fascination sur elle, ainsi que sur les autres, comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Sa "particularité" faisait de lui un homme hors du commun, et même si, comme c'était son cas au début, on ne savait pas que c'était un loup-garou, on sentait tout de suite chez lui qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ,qu'il avait quelque chose en plus...  
  
- Tu as peur ?  
  
Lupin parut surpris de sa question et sursauta.  
  
- Peur ? répéta-t-il. Mais de quoi ?  
  
- De ce qui va arriver... La guerre est loin d'être finie, et même s'il n'y a qu'Harry qui puisse un jour vaincre Tu-sais-qui nous avons tous un rôle à jouer, un rôle qui pourrait très bien conduire à notre perte...  
  
- As-tu peur Tonks ?  
  
La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre puis finalement hocha la tête.  
  
- Oui bien sûr comme tout le monde...  
  
- Que t'avais-je dit quand c'était le cas ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
- D'affronter ma peur, je le sais bien Remus mais je ne compte pas...  
  
Elle s'arrêta soudain et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, interdite. Se rappelait-il finalement ? Pour toute réponse il lui sourit malicieusement.  
  
- Tu étais déjà une petite peureuse et je vois que ça n'a pas beaucoup changé ! railla-t-il.  
  
- Tu... Tu te souviens ?  
  
- De notre première vraie rencontre ? Bien sûr, comment oublier l'odeur si particulière de ton corps ? Même quand tu n'avais alors que cinq ans ton empreinte corporelle était déjà singulière...  
  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
  
Le regard de Remus se fit lointain.  
  
- Trucs de loups-garous... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Tonks comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre plus sur le sujet. Il ne parlait que très rarement des sensations qu'il avait lors de ses transformations, mais cette fois-ci elle avait envie de comprendre...  
  
- Explique-moi... souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Lupin soupira et elle insista un peu plus.  
  
- Allez Lunard s'il te plaît...  
  
- Très bien, très bien... craqua-t-il. Pour faire simple, chaque être humain à une odeur corporelle très particulière, c'est un peu comme ce que les moldus appellent une "carte d'identité". Cette odeur, les simples humains ne peuvent pas la sentir, mais moi, avec ma "particularité", je peux.  
  
- Et tu dis que moi aussi j'en ai une ? Même quand je change d'apparence ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cela te surprend-t-il autant ?  
  
Tonks ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une chose bien à elle, une chose qui lui appartenait, une chose pourtant toute simple, mais qui n'était qu'à elle... Sentant un sentiment de joie monter en elle, elle sourit à son compagnon.  
  
- Pour rien...  
  
- Allez, je veux savoir...  
  
La suppliant du regard, de ces yeux contre lesquels Tonks n'avait aucune résistance, Lupin lui fit un petit sourire en coin et elle se sentit perdue.  
  
- Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Je vais te le dire...  
  
Elle hésita encore une fraction de seconde avant de se lancer. Jamais encore elle n'avait raconté quelque chose d'aussi personnel à quelqu'un.  
  
- Toute ma vie je n'ai jamais eut quelque chose bien à moi... Quelque chose qui pouvait me différencier des autres, de tout ceux dont je prenais si facilement l'apparence... Alors tu comprends, quand tu me dis que mon odeur corporelle n'appartient qu'à moi, ça m'étonne un peu...  
  
Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Lupin alors qu'il l'écoutait et il sourit amèrement.  
  
- Je vois très bien ce dont tu veux parler, mais être obligatoirement différent de tout le monde n'est pas un cadeau tu sais...  
  
Il avait dit cela avec une voix teintée d'amertume et Tonks se gifla mentalement pour sa gourde. Qui d'autre mieux que Lupin pouvait comprendre ce que l'on ressentait quand on était différent des autres ?  
  
- Je suis désolée... s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis égoïste, je ne parle que de moi, alors que toi aussi, tu as du beaucoup souffrir...  
  
Lupin secoua la tête.  
  
- Peut-être bien... J'avais réussit à trouver un équilibre qui me convenait, avec mon meilleur ami d'un côté, un nouveau travail de l'autre, et voilà qu'on me prend le premier, et que le deuxième devient un vrai calvaire... Je dois avouer être un peu désorienté...  
  
Tonks hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
- Et puis surtout maintenant quelque chose de nouveau est entré dans ma vie, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et qui me fait un peu peur...  
  
Interloquée, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna complètement vers lui.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
  
- De l'Amour...  
  
Tonks le regarda, ébahie.  
  
- L'amour ? Tu as trouvé l'amour ?  
  
- Oui, il était devant mes yeux depuis des années, mais j'étais trop aveugle pour le remarquer.  
  
Ces quelques mots furent comme autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur de la métamorphomage. Une douleur sourde apparut à ce niveau-là et elle comprit soudain, à la vive réaction qu'elle avait, qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour ce loup-garou pas comme les autres. La différence d'âge n'était rien pour elle, seul comptait l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Une attirance qu'elle avait cru jusqu'alors partagée... Mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, et voyait maintenant ses illusions tomber une à une devant ses yeux. Quelle idiote avait-elle été de croire qu'un homme comme lui pouvait un tant soit peu s'intéresser à elle ! Pourtant elle aurait dut se douter qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle... Sentiments qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais beaucoup explorés... Elle avait toujours sut qu'elle avait un faible pour Remus, sans jamais vraiment chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait connut d'autres hommes, avait vécut bien des histoires d'amour, mais l'image de Remus s'imposait toujours à son esprit, quoi qu'elle fasse, et revenait à chaque fois avec plus de netteté et d'authenticité qu'avant. Travailler avec lui, le voir tous les jours et vivre sous le même toit que lui n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là ! Elle attendit encore quelques instants que le choc soit passé, masqua son chagrin derrière un sourire et se retourna vers lui.  
  
- Tu diras alors à cette femme qu'elle a beaucoup de chance... dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Oh mais tu la connais, tu pourras lui dire toi même ! s'exclama Lupin en souriant.  
  
Tonks se raidit instantanément. Elle connaissait l'heureuse élue ?  
  
- Vraiment ? Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, sans être tout à fait sûre d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse.  
  
Lupin sourit mystérieusement et elle retint son souffle sans en avoir conscience. Son regard ne lâchait pas ses yeux gris et elle eut l'impression de voir l'espace d'un instant un éclair dans ses prunelles, comme entouré par des nuages du même gris que ses yeux.  
  
- Alors ? Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Pour toute réponse Lupin se contenta de sourire un peu plus. Il approcha alors tout doucement son visage près de celui de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Toi.  
  
Le cri de surprise de Tonks fut étouffé quand les lèvres de Lupin se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes, la faisant chavirer sur un océan de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Puis il s'éloigna un peu et la fixa intensément, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Tonks se passa une main sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi après toutes ses années ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
- Le destin m'a pris une personne que j'aimais, et m'en a offert une autre... Ou plutôt il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je refusais d'admettre. A savoir que j'éprouve pour toi bien plus que de la simple sympathie, comme cela aurait du être le cas. Et que d'après ce que je sais, c'est aussi ton cas...  
  
Il lui parlait calmement, de sa voix qui avait tant réconforté Tonks quand elle n'était alors qu'une enfant, et qui maintenant la troublait profondément. Etait-elle en train de rêver ?  
  
- Depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vu, la première fois où j'ai respiré ton odeur, le premier instant où j'ai entendu ta voix, je n'ai jamais put oublier toutes les sensations que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là. J'étais jeune, j'avais la vie devant moi, je voulais tout découvrir, voir le monde, et ne m'attardait pas sur de simples détails comme cela.  
  
Remus parlait maintenant d'une voix lointaine et il regardait la lune, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
- Mes transformations n'étaient pour moi que des moments certes désagréables, mais pas si importants que ça, et je ne maîtrisais pas alors tous les avantages que cela pouvait fournir. Cela m'aurait peut-être évité bien des erreurs. Je n'aurais peut-être pas alors fait confiance à certaines personnes, en dépit d'autres...  
  
- Tu parles de Queudver, et de la mort de James et Lily ?  
  
Lupin hocha la tête.  
  
- Oui, un loup-garou dont l'instinct est bien développé sent quand on lui ment, quand quelqu'un est malhonnête... J'aurais dut m'entraîner, et peut- être aurais-je découvert la vraie nature de cet homme ? Peut-être aurais-je put sauver mes amis ?  
  
Il tourna vers elle un regard si désemparé qu'elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Emue, la jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.  
  
- Ce n'était pas ta faute ! protesta-t-elle.  
  
- Comme ce n'est pas ma faute pour Sirius, je le sais bien, mais cela n'empêche pas aux remords d'être quand même présents...  
  
Lupin prit une grande inspiration.  
  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je suis bien ,avec qui je peux être moi-même, avec qui je me sens vivant, et cette personne, c'est toi. Tu as été mon rayon de lumière, celle qui a chassé les ténèbres autour de moi, et je t'en serai toujours indéfiniment reconnaissant. Après la mort de Sirius, il n'y a eut plus que toi. Tu as été la seule personne qui me raccrochait à la vie. Comme si, dans notre deuil commun, on se soutenait l'un l'autre.  
  
- J'ai ressentit la même chose aussi... dit-elle en souriant, malgré les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.  
  
Des larmes de joie, des larmes de bonheur, des larmes de soulagement, elle n'en savait rien, elle savait juste qu'elles étaient là.  
  
- Je le sais, mon instinct me l'a dit, même si je crois que je ne voulais pas l'écouter et préférait me cloîtrer dans mon malheur plutôt que d'essayer de recommencer à vivre...  
  
- Et... Et maintenant ? demanda Tonks.  
  
- Maintenant ? Maintenant, je veux recommencer à vivre, mais seulement si tu es à mes côtés...  
  
Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel les deux sorciers s'observaient en silence, se comprenant sans paroles. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait connut de moment plus parfait, plongée là, dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
- C'est d'accord, dit enfin Tonks au bout d'un moment. J'accepte. Je serais l'épaule sur laquelle tu te reposeras, et à ton tour tu seras l'épaule sur laquelle je me reposerais. Marché conclu.  
  
Un sourire éclaira les traits de Remus et il se pencha vers elle pour reprendre sa bouche, scellant ainsi leur pacte par un baiser. Un baiser porteur d'espoir, et qui leur montrait l'avenir sous un jour beaucoup moins noir. Ils n'étaient plus seuls...  
  
FIN 


End file.
